Second Chance from a Lightning Bolt
by subterra59
Summary: I was once a college student in a boring life, wishing for a more exciting life...though the saying "Careful what you wish for." really slip my mind and transported me into Cyber World. For three years, I got tired of traveling and started to think the only place to stay is in Litwak's Arcade. Crumbelina X OC, Wreck it Ralph x Vanellope, Srgt. Calhoun x Fix-It- Felix Jr.
1. Chapter 1

Saw the awesome movie Wreck it Ralph, Sugar Rush is one of my favorite parts and awesome characters... I mean you can't blame me for them being adorable and cool...by the way has anyone ever thought something that cute can be also dangerous? Then I thought of Megaman and Matrix combine, and a little help from reading, When Lightning Strikes, it got me going on this!

-0-0-0-

My name is Chris Hoang, my life was just turned from boring to amazed and horrified...well let me tell you what happened to me almost three years ago.

I was just an average college student, yeah everything's just the same. Same old teachers, same old students.

*Push*

An Asian student, wearing small square glasses with light tan skin, a red collar shirt, he also wore jeans with Nikes tennis shoes, being pushed to the ground next to a locker with his papers new splattered on the ground. Oh yeah same old bullies, yeah that's me, the guy who just got pushed to the lockers.

I got up with an angry look as I see three jocks standing in front of me, one of them is a blond and two are black haired.

"I said are you going to do my homework?" the blond leader said.

I got down and pick up my papers. "I said no." I said bravely.

The blond jock grabbed me by the collar and lifts me up to his eye level. "I dare you to say no again?" he sneers hoping me to break, but that's just the oldest trick in the book.

"No." I stared into his eyes, causing him to twitch. "But I will say is for you to grow up and do your work yourself, juggernaut."

The blond jock grits his teeth and draws his right fist for an attack my face, but his wrist was caught be a couch who's a head taller than the jocks. He has a dirty blond buzz cut with a large goatee under his chin. "My office, now." the coach said, letting the jock let me go. Save by the teacher.

The three jocks went to the office, letting me grabbed my papers form the ground as everyone else went on their own business. Yeah, everything is the same and all of it is... well you get the idea.

-0-0-0- October 13, 2009

Engineering and I.T. Tech club, oh I love the smell of digital art and computerized motors in the afternoon. I took my seat at the computers and began typing as my eyes are focus on the board full of instructions. Though I kind of lost focus when long brown hair whacked my face. I shook my head as I cough of the hair and thick hairspray.

It came from a cheerleader whom supposed I had a crush on is Leslie Palmes, yeah, she has the most beautiful eyes and perfect tan body that is shape in an hourglass, she wore her cheerleader outfit which sort of stun me, luckily, I am so over her...ok not so over her but she's more of a pretty classmate.

"oh sorry," Leslie said politely.

"No prob." I said, yeah I'm a sucker for girls who are polite. "Did you get your homework done?"

She nods and shows me her papers, an A-. I smile with graceful and confidence. "All thanks to you."

Yeah, you're probably wondering, a cheerleader? Doing Engineering and I.T. Tech homework? It all started back in the beginning of college of this year, Leslie wanted to join in this class to act smart, getting the attention, and popularity. It was also my first sight of the crush. Though a week later her grade began to drop and asked me to "help" her. I then realize she was using me because she told me to do her homework, and a couple of extra credit. Yeah, love hurts don't it?

It took some time to get her to do her own work and a lot of arguments. She then gotten her grade bumped to A- now. We then became great friends, though I still think she's pretty and smart.

"Alright everyone." said a healthy late fifty year old. "Let's grab out the C-Goggles."

We got off our computers and head for the closet of the room, carefully pulling out the cart that like pair of night vision goggles, though the glasses part had no goggle, just two clear square glass's that level to eye levels, and a lot of wiring attached to the upper parts of the straps.

"Thanks to Chris here," said the teacher. "We've put together our fundraiser to invent an I-pod, without touching the screen. This science fair will be ours soon." All the students applause, making me blush with embarrassment.

"Well I couldn't have done it without your help everyone." I said giving the rest of the credit to everybody in this room. "All it took is about two I-phones, a cooling system, a spy net goggle toy and a lot of wiring."

Yeah this invention is suppose to be wrapped around your head and the next thing, your able to see the electronic world as you can type in thin air or voice command, letting your hands free to do whatever you please.

Everyone claps together for everyone's hard work. A cough got our attention. "Now then, let us plug it in, shall we?"

We plugged it in to a laptop as other wirings are plugged in to separate computers, manned by other students. "Power is good," said one of them.

"Systems are green, the C-Goggles is ready."

"So, who wants to put it on?" said the teacher.

Everyone was nervous if anything goes wrong, but I raised my hand. "I'll go."

Leslie grabbed my wrist. "Wait, what if something goes wrong, why can't anyone else go?"

I shook my head. "It's my project, if anyone else took my place and fails, I'll live in guilt for the rest of my life if any of you get hurt." I said, grip loosens looks at me in the eyes.

"Just be careful." Leslie said and took a step back.

I grabbed the C-Goggles and took a deep breath. I put on the goggles with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes to see the class room clear as day, I turn to Leslie and gave her a thumbs up. Her hands cover her mouth to hide her smile and worry.

I pull my hands to the air, blue lights and letters are shown. I then use my fingers to open up the internet. "Wi-Fi is good..." I said. The laptop that is plugged to the C-Goggles is doing the same. I typed in the air as letters began to show in the search box of Google to show monkeys and banana's. "Typing and internet is a success."

Everyone claps with agreement. I exited the internet and headed to Microsoft Word. "Microsoft window is good and running, begin typing." I stated and typing.

_Mary had a little lamb,_

_who's sleet as white as snow._

Everyone cheers. "Typing is good, how do you feel Chris?" said a student behind a computer.

"Like Iron Man." I smile. Then I got an Idea. "Going texting mode." I said and opened the texting window since it's still part phone. I typed and press entered.

Leslies phone bleeped and she picked it up and gasped. Her text said.

_Will you go out with me? 3_

She looks up from her phone and smiles as she text back. the screen showed a bubble with Leslie's name on it saying.

_Yes :3_

I look to Leslie and gave her a heart filled smile. A cheerleader and a geek...what chemistry.

-0-0-0- November 14, 2009-

A month have passed and today's the science fair. Everyone is ready and Leslie is now dressed in jeans and wearing a Startrek shirt with Mr. Spoke showing. It was also the pass month we started dating, she even spilled her secret she loves Startrek. We got to our table and everything is set up. I look up out the window to see dark clouds, it made me worry, what if lighting will strike? Though my worries ended when Leslie places her hand on my shoulder. "Nervous?"

I shook my head. "No, just eager." I lied, she bought it and helps putting the folded board up.

A half an hour has passed and the judges have come. I put on the C-Goggles. I showed them typing out of thin air and pulling out the internet, they're watching me and the desktop laptop at the same time. They were impressed at us. First place was about to be ours until lightning strikes, causing most of the machines to overload.

Before I knew, the electricity hit the laptop and up the cord to the C-Goggles right behind the back of my skull. Pain struck through my body, I could feel myself being pulled away, and the next thing I see was darkness.

-0-0-0-

I opened my eyes to see nothing but green, crazy. I thought hospitals lights are suppose to be white. The vision got clearer until my eyes widen and my mind pauses. Those aren't just lights, those are electrical lights, even bigger, almost the whole room green. I got up and I was shock to be standing on a bridge like code. I look around to see green as well as 0 and 1 coding are streamed to other bridges and buildings.

"Oh boy I must be dreaming." I said before pinching myself as hard as I can. It hurts a lot of hell and to think I'm not dreaming...nor dead. "Ok this is starting to freak me out?"

I began to walk the coded bridges, trying to find answers. I look up to see a large digital clock. It said 3:12 a.m. November 14, 2010...wait what!?

I've been out for almost a year? "I need today's newspaper." I whisper to myself. a digital flat screen appears in front of me. Ok I would like it if I wasn't dead or still alive in the world I called Cyber World. I start reading...it's today's date I actually "died". The anniversary of the day I "died" from an electrical accident, my body lay dead. What happened to Leslie?

"Leslie Palmes?" I said out loud. More screens showed up her pictures, just her cheerleader pictures and a picture of her crying over my dead body. Sorrow then started to flow in my body. I scan through the photos and information. I saw a photo of her and the jock that bully me...together. Anger was about to build until I saw her facial expression...it was sadness. She still misses me and I'm unable to see her. I continue to scan the information until I saw her medical records...died in car accident.

I'm now alone and now I travel through the cyber stream...All alone.

-0-0-0-

For the past six months since my second chance of living... I was going insane. I'm starting to see Leslie all over the place. I cry and weep. I went almost all over the Cyber World. Paris, Beijing, and U.S.A.'s Pentagon Fire Wall, everywhere.

Though I didn't say the Cyber World is actually safe. The digital world is full of danger, strange creatures from almost all size and shapes about my size. Cyber Viruses. I had to act quickly and hide. Running is all I can do for now, so I started to fight back.

Megaman was the only anime and game that I could think about to kill viruses. So I took in the ideas of the usages of the battle chips and armaments of Megaman EXE, Bass EXE and Zero from Megaman Zero.

I suited up in dark blue and grey curve armaments, my helmet similar to Zero's, but the color dark blue and black the arrow head gem is green. Bass's upper and Lower armor, and Megaman's versatile abilities.

I survived for almost a year from those Cyber Viruses, they really put up a fight. And for the rest of the two years I travel to memory lanes. My parents house, how they grieve of my death. I had a new sister, I always dream of having a sibling. My Elementary school, weird kids and fun teachers. Middle school, worst years of my life. High School, A+ honorable and Prom. College...yeah.

I then flew to the one place I truly love when I was a little kid before High School. Litwak's Arcade. It was the best place I've been and one of my best happy memories. My birthday and friends birthday parties. This is the best place I've ever gone in my entire life.

I started checking out the place, looking through the security camera's. It doesn't seem to change. Sugar Rush is still there, Tapper's, Fix-it Felix Jr. But Heroes Duty is new?

So in my cases, I quit Cyber Traveling cause I'm done with it, and started game jumping...though it's not what I expected.

**There it is my first Wreck-It Ralph Fanfiction. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

My second Wreck It Ralph Fic I hope you like this one cause I'm writing this just for fun!

-0-0-0-

Chris Hoang zapped from the security cameras and into the outlet plug that held in all of the games. Though when he entered in the power strip extension outlet...one word just came out of his lips.

"Whoa." Chris said in awe to see the empty halls of what the sign says.

_**Game Central Station**_

"If this place exist...then there must be some people working here?" Chris said to himself as he walks down the sort of train station structure. He then hops on one of the benches to get a better view, but he pauses to see a few strange figures. He walks over to them to see a small round orange creature with a nozzle like mouth and has two feet. It is also with a purple snake, a violet pig, a green liquid with glasses but its left lens is black like and eye patch and a blue dragon. They have since like they were homeless and a can hoping to get food. He was a bit scared to see artificial intelligence in a make shift Cyber World. "Uh...hi?" Chris said nervously.

The orange creature looks up. "# !#$." it said...though it didn't make any sense at all?

'He's kind of familiar?" Chris thought but then it hit him. "Your Q*bert right?"

The creature called Q*bert nods. "*&^(*%#$*^." it said in a still native language. "^&*$$#* *(&^%$^%$ &(%^& ##&^%, &^%^&% ))*&* &^%."

Chris raises his hands up to try to stop the new friend. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down their buddy." Chris said getting Q*berts attention as he knees down to him. "Let me get this straight, You and your buddies' game has been unplugged a few years back," a nod from Q*bert. "A large man named Wreck-it Ralph ditched his game called Fix-it Felix Jr to go to the game _**Heroes Duty**_?" he then receive another nod. "And rumor has it Fix-it Felix might get unplugged just like you guys and you want me to stop him?"

Q*bert nodded. "*&^%."

Chris got up and looks around. "So where is this Wreck-it Ralph?" Q*bert points his nozzle mouth at a direction. "Thinks little man." he said and snaps he fingers, a large fruit basket digitalize and appears in his hands and lays it in front of Q*bert and his friends. "Hang in there guys," Chris smiles and walks off.

Chris walks to the entrance of _**Heroes Duty**_. "The little guy said this Wreck-it guy should be in there. So might as well go in." The before he took a step in he heard an engine noise coming from the tunnel. "What the-?" he then sees a triangular shape ship coming out of the tunnel. Chris was about to run from the other direction but was slammed face first at the glass of the ship meeting face to glass to face with a large man with that is panicking as he rolls in the small ship like he's trying to get a small critter out of his face. "Wreck-it Ralph!?" Chris shouted when the world went dark as he looks around to be in a tunnel. "Where does this lead to?"

The tunnel ended and the ship went sky ward. Chris looks down to see the new world is now full of pink trees and brown roads. Chris slides from the front window to the side door and bangs it with his fist. "Alright open up Ralph!" The door swung open up, flinging the human/NT warrior of the ship, making him fall to his doom. He continues to fall and face palms himself. "Stupid you can fly!" he shouted himself and red energy like wings sprouted from his back, He then flies up in the air to see the title of the game he is now. "Sugar Rush? Well better find that big paluka fast before he causes anymore wrecking." he said and flies off to where the ship had crashed.

-0-0-0-

Ralph opens his eyes , clinging onto a candy cane like tree, though he sort of confuse about the desert fauna.

"Hello." said a little girls voice coming from out of nowhere.

Ralph was spooked and looks around to see a little girl about nine-years-old in a teal colored jacket, a brown pleated skirt, white and teal stockings and black boots. She has black hair with candy sprinkles and in a ponytail that is tied by a twizzler. "Man, you scared me kid." he sighs in relief to see his medal up on top of the Candy tree. "Oh I nearly soiled myself."

The little girl didn't let up her stare at the giant man. "What's your name?" she asks.

"Uh Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph." he said and begins to climb.

"You're not from around here are you?" she said.

"No-well-yeah-I mean-not from this area, just doing some work here." Ralph lies, letting the little girl nod of understanding.

"What kind of work?" she said nosily.

"Just some routine candy tree trimming..."Ralph pauses for a moment. "You might want to stand back, in fact, this area is technically closed so we're trimming."

The girl didn't buy it. "Who's we?"

"Candy Tree department." Ralph said as he climbs.

"Oh." she said and looks around. "Where's everyone else?"

"Uh, it's just me for today uh-."

"So are you from the Royal we?" the girl emphasizes.

Ralph nods. "Yep, that's right." he said continuing to climb the candy tree.

"Hey." the girl appear out of nowhere dangling from a branch upside-down. "Are you a hobo?"

Ralph pauses as he looks at the girl. _"Where did she come from?" _"No." he said. "I'm not a hobo, but I am busy ok so will you just, just go home."

"What's that." she said playfully, cupping her ear with her hand. "Didn't hear you, your breath is so bad it made my ears numb."

"Listen I tried to be nice."

"I tried to be nice." the girl mimics Ralph.

The wrecker raises his eyebrow. "Your mimicking me?"

"Your mimicking me?" she mimics again.

Ralph pauses looking annoyed. "Ok."

"Nada."

"That is rude." he pointed at her.

"That is rude."

"And this conversation is over." Ralph said and climbs.

The girl grumbles and gotten herself straighten up and sits on her branch. "I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you." she said as she inspects her nails.

Ralph heard her warning. "Look I'm from the Candy Tree department so-" he was interrupted when the branch with two red stripes he grasped blinked yellow.

"Double stripe." she exclaimed. The branch disappears, making Ralph slip and almost fall and grabbed onto a branch quickly just by the girls branch. "Double stripes break doi. Hey why are your hand so freakishly big?"

"Uh I don't know, why are you freakishly annoying." Ralph made a comeback at her.

"Oh why are you freakishly-" she looks to see the medal dangling up on a branch. "Sweet mother of monkey milk a gold coin!"

Ralph heaves himself up the branch. "Don't even think about it that is mine." he pointed out.

"Race you for it!" she ignores him and climbs quickly.

"Hey, hey, hey." Ralph climbs as fast as he can. "That is mine!"

The girl hops on a branch. "Double Stripe." she said and jumps off the branch before Ralph grasps onto it, making him slip slightly.

"Hey come back here!"

The girl lands on the branch and grabs the medal by the ribbon. "The winner!"

Ralph began to feel annoyed and tries to climb. "Give it! Give it!" he said and flings the branch where the girl stands, causing her to jump and let go of the medal.

"Whoa!" she yelps. Ralph caught the medal by the ribbon, but the little girl hops on his head, causing him to throw it in the air and trip. The girl caught the medal and hops down branch to branch but the medal is return when Ralph reaches with his hug hands and grabs onto a branch. "Double Stripe."

The branch disappears making Ralph fall again and lands on a branch that is close to a thick cream like moat. The medal slip from his hands and is flung up in the air by the end of the branch and is caught by the agile girl. "Thank you." she said and hops down on solid ground.

"Wait let me talk for one second." Ralph said trying to reach the medal but fails as he is now dangling on the branch. "Alright here's the thing." The girl caught his attention and turns to Ralph. "I'm not from the Candy Tree department."

She fakes gasps at him. "Lying to a child, shame on you." she said and examines the medal.

"But I wasn't lying about the medal it's my medal." Ralph said to her. "That's why I was climbing the tree it's **my** medal. It's precious to me." She spat on the medal and wipes it to get a better shine. "It's my ticket to a better life."

"Yeah well now it's mi-ine." she said as she froze a little as she turned blue for a second.

"What the?" Ralph said looking at her confusingly.

"Later chump." She skips in the other direction, leaving Ralph dangling.

"Hey comeback, I will find you!" Ralph yells at her.

"Double Stripe!"

Ralph falls form the disappeared branch and splashes into the creamy mint moat.

-0-0-0-

After hours just started in game and a few people walking out of **Heroes Duty**. A large man is heavily armored. The second is a tall woman in black slick armor with short blond hair and a lock lay over her left eye, she is also holding a tracking signal. And the last is a short man wearing a blue mechanic like uniform with a name tag saying Fix-it Felix Jr, a gold hammer strapped on his belt.

The woman's tracking signal points to the direction to...Sugar Rush. "That's where the ship is...and the Cy-Bug went." she said.

"In Sugar Rush?" Felix said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Fix-it." she said and pockets her tracker. "Go back to your game kid, you'll be safe there. Kohut, my cruiser." she orders, the large soldier tosses her a back pack and she walks off into sugar rush.

"Jeepers, what's her deal?" Felix said.

Kohut sighs. "It's not her fault, Sgt. Calhoun programmed to have a horrible back story." he said looking at her in a thousand yard stare. "She didn't do a parameter check in her wedding day, her fiancée eaten by a Cy-Bug and her rage fills her and vows to kill every Cy-Bug she sees."

Felix listens to his story and follows Calhoun who got on her board. "Wait mam." he said. "I'm coming with you."

"No way short stack." she said and checked her clip in her pistol. "You die outside your game that means you don't regenerate."

"Well..." Felix pauses for a moment to come up with an answer. "Neither do you mam. And it is my duty to fix what Ralph wrecks and I cannot let you risk your life cleaning up his mess." Calhoun turns to Felix. "No flex on this one mam, I am coming along with you." he crosses his arms and stood up straight.

She looks away from Felix and took a few steps forward on her hover board. Without a word, she snaps her finger and points at the open space of her board.

Felix smiles victory and hops on the board and down the tunnel they go to Sugar Rush.

-0-0-0-

Back in Sugar Rush, the little girl is now in a large Race Track, the small green jacket girl sneaks her little small kart by a pink hard candy like race kart. "Right on time." she whispers to herself and sneaks to where the other racers stand, with her goggles and hood on.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush," said a sarcastic voice coming from a sour ball like figure. "All hail the rightful ruler, King Candy."

A small old man jumps out of the curtains with large smile and a gold crown. "Hello my subjects, have some candy." he said and throws hands full of candy to his citizens. "Thank you for that wonderful introduction Sour Bill." he then pats his advisors head. "And thank you today's avatars, it was a wonderful day of racing." he said before letting out a hearty chuckle. "But now the arcades closed, so it's time to wipe the slate clean, and race to decide our new roster." he points at the jumbo-tron to have the characters of the nine avatars turn to question marks. "The first nine racers to cross that finish line, will represent Sugar Rush, and tomorrows avatar!"

Everyone of the Sugar Rush candy citizens chanted "RACE, RACE, RACE, RACE!"

King Candy let out a chuckle. "Calm down. Listen, this is how we stage to play, we all know this, the fee to compete is one gold coin from your previous winnings, if you ever one haha- I have. Let me go first!" he said and pulls the rope above him, letting a spring arm fall and King Candy threw a coin at the bulls eye mark, the arm flings for the coin to bounce of another pulls eye and into the cup.

"**King Candy!**" said the jumbo-tron, pulling out the name.

A girl in a pink race suit toss her coin in the arm and watch it fling to the cup.

"**Taffyta Muttonfudge!**"

She jumps in the air and poses with a loli-pop in her hand. "Stay sweet."

The names are given out, a terracotta skin girl with honey eyes and deep dark brown hair that are pulled back into buns with light streaks that resembles cinnamon buns. She wore a white race cap, her jacket and skirt is latte hue while her shirt is white. Her leggings are brown and darker stripes that match her boots. She tosses her coin to the arm.

"**Crumbelina diCaramello!**"

She put on a fake smile and waves as she walks to her dessert like speed Kart. "I just hope Vanellope doesn't do anything stupid today." she mutters to herself.

**"Vanellope Von Schweets!**"

Crumbelina froze right where she stands in front of her kart. She turns to see Vanellope by the finish line pole. "Spoke to soon." she said to herself.

"It's the glitch!" Taffyta yells as she pulls the blanket off to reveal a poor handmade kart that is pedaled power.

"Calm down everyone." King Candy said. "Security!"

"Run Vanellope!" Crumbelina yells to her.

Two donut cops chases after the girl until they were stopped to see a large hulking green monster mess with loli-pops and candy cane stick to its body."

-0-0-0-

Chris inspects the crashed ship. "Hm...No Ralph, if I were a large man with large fists, where could I be?" He then hears screaming from the direction to the Sugar Rush Speedway track. "I'd go where there be wrecking." his red energy wings sprouted and flies to wear the screams are at.

-0-0-0-

**I hope you like my first second chapter of wreck it ralph**


	3. Chapter 3

Wreck it ralph chapter three

-0-0-0-

The green slimy giant A.K.A. Wreck-it Ralph, came out of the loli-pop bushes and reveals himself in front of Vanellope, the girl running for her life away from the donut cops. "You!" he shouted like a monster. "Give me back my medal right now!" he pointed at the glitch girl.

Everyone in the Speedway Track except King Candy, Vanellope and Crumbelina, scream with horror. Vanellope and the donut cops went to the other direction as the green slime Ralph chases after her.

Crumbelina's hand covers her mouth. _"Vanellope what did you do?"_ she thought looking at her being chased.

Vanellope hurries and crawls under one of the stands. Hoping she would be safe, though it didn't work when slimy Ralph lifts the stand. "There you are!"

Vanellope runs and crawls under another stand to hide, leaving Ralph to follow and threw the stand away and lifts another one where she hid.

"Wait stop what are you doing!?" yelled King Candy.

The chase of cat and mouse didn't give, Vanellope continues to crawl under the stands as Ralph right on her tail, destroying anything in his way to get her. Vanellope ran out of stands to hid and runs under a green water tower. Ralph slaps the supports away, but the support didn't stop the flying large cupcake and falls on Ralph, trapping him. Vanellope laughs victoriously and skips circles around him. Ralph tries to follow but trips and falls down, letting Vanellope run freely.

"Now we got him." said the cowardly donut cops hiding behind King Candy's stand.

"Oh good the cops," Ralph sighs in relief. "She went that way." he points his still wiggling free hand.

"Quiet you." said the smaller donut as both of them start whacking the poor trapped wrecker with their night stick.

"It's alright folks." King Candy said trying to calm his citizens. "Everything's alright, the monster has been caught and we'll repair all the damage, don't worry we will have our race before the arcade opens."

Vanellope hides behind King Candy's kart and looks up at the Jumbo-tron. "And I'm in it." she said and gets to her poor made kart and pedals away from the scene.

Taffyta looks angry and sees Vanellope disappear in the scene. "There's no way I am racing with a glitch, come on Candlehead." she orders as a group follows her.

"Oh what was she thinking?" Crumbelina got to her kart and drives away to find her. "Entering a race that she isn't allowed?"

Chris arrives at the scene and hides in the shadows, just to see a laid down trapped monster cupcake being rolled away by the donut cops. "I have to guess that's Ralph." he said and follows in the shadows.

-0-0-0-

"Oreo, oreeeo, oreo, oreeeeeo." chanted the flat Oreo guards with pikes as they march around the front doors of the castle.

Chris hides behind the bushes and looks at his right gauntlet. A small green rectangular screen floats above his forearm showing the category's of battle chips. "Invisible." he commands. A chip pictured a man half visible and half invisible show and blinks. Chris's entire body began to camouflage in the back grown. "Hehe, this never gets old." he smiles and sneaks in the castle walls and down the halls.

He sneaks in the halls and passed the Oreo guards, until he found the Royal room where Ralph is kept.

"There you are you big nimrod." he mutters and crawls up the walls and balance himself on the support beams.

A white Kart being manned by King Candy, circling around them and parks his kart in the chair. "Sour Bill, detachify this monster so we can see what's going on here?"

"Mhhm." Sour Bill confirms and rips the green mask to reveal Ralphs true face, not without a cry of pain.

King Candy jumps back. "Milk my duds, its Wreck-it Ralph?"

"Yeah who are you," Ralph responds, "The one who makes the donuts?"

King Candy responds with a laugh. "Please hehe, no, I'm King Candy haha"

Ralph looks around the room. "I see you are a fan of pink?"

"Salmon." King Candy corrects him and looks at Bill. "It's salmon, it's obviously a co-" he shakes of the thought and get back on track. "What are you doing here?"

Chris listens to the conversation and gave a confuse look. _"King Candy? I got a bad feeling about this?"_ he thought and continues listening.

"Look your candiness." Ralph said trying to reason with him. "This is just a big misunderstanding. Just get me out of this cupcake and grab me my medal and I'll be out of your way."

"Your medal hehe?" King Candy responds. "Bad guys don't win medals."

Ralph explains. "Well this one did, I earned it over at heroes duty."

"You game jumped?" King Candy said in shocked. "Ralph, you're not going Turbo are you?"

Chris's eye brow rose. "Turbo?" he whispers to himself.

"Wha- no, no, no," Ralph said trying to deny it.

Oreo guards began circling Ralph with pikes pointing at him. "And to think you're going into my Kingdom, hehe, you got another thing coming!" he said and put on his dukes.

Chris's right arm turn into a cylinder like blaster, getting ready to bust Ralph and drag him back to his game.

"Listen your puffyness." Ralph said containing his anger. "One of your children of the candy corn stole my medal."

"Children of the candy corn?" King Candy said and ponders. "But who-the glitch. The coin she used to buy her way into the race, you mean she used your medal?"

"She did what?/_She did what?_" Ralph shouted and Chris thought in shock. "But I need that back!" Ralph exclaimed.

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you it's gone you know," King Candy explains. "You see it's nothing but code now, and it will stay that way until somebody wins that cup at the end of that race."

"Oh maybe I'll just a little talk with the winner then?" Ralph threatens in a serious tone.

"Is that a threat I smell?" King Candy tries to confirm that and with draws. "Beyond that, you should grab some breath mints."

"Listen you vanilla waffer," Ralph clenches his fists, causing Chris to about to jump into action. "I'm not leaving here without my medal."

"Yes you are." King Candy taunts and marches to his cart/throne. "Wynnchel, Duncan, get him out of that cupcake, and on the first train back home." he orders. "And if I ever see you again Wreck-it Ralph, I'l lock you in my Fungeon."

"Fungeon/_Fungeon?_"

"Fun dungeon. you know two in one words." he tries to explains. "Nevermind, I got a glitch to take care of thanks to you."

_"A glitch? Then there's something wrong with this game?" _Chris thought as King Candy leaves the premises with his Kart. He looks down at Ralph. _"Now I need to do is get him out of here."_

"This thing is as hard as a rock." Duncan said tapping the cupcake.

Wynnchel nods, "Get the tools."

"What tools?" Ralph said, but he was whacked by his night stick.

"Quiet you."

Duncan grabs a chainsaw out of the chest, causing Ralph to panic.

"Banzai!" Chris cries out, jumping off the support beams and lands on Ralph and aims his arm cannon at back and forward at Duncan and Wynnchel. "Alright hands where I can see them and no sudden movements." he said as both of them raises their hands up in surrender.

Ralph looks over his shoulder. "Who are you?"

"The guy who's saving your butt." Chris said, hearing the Oreo guards coming. "Stop talking and start rolling." he said and log rolls Ralph to the wall.

"Wait wall!" Ralph shouts at him.

Chris aims his arm cannon at the wall and blasts and opening. Out the castle, falling from the second floor, the cupcake trapping Ralph breaks when meeting ground. Chris on the other hand floats down gently with his red wings giving him flight.

Ralph get and runs for his life away from the castle. "Hey wait for me!" Chris shouted and runs after him.

Wynnchel and Duncan looks at them from the blasted hole on the wall, "Quick call out the devil dogs." he said as Duncan went.

Wynnchel and Duncan now holding on to the leashes of the dessert sandwich like dogs, following the scent for the escape. They then run to a chocolate milk pond, they stop and the two cops went into two direction.

Two cookie straws began to move to shore and Ralph pops up. "Bleh, chocolate, I hate chocolate." he said.

Chris follows as he smacks his lips with his tongue. "Though it does need a little vanilla extract."

Ralph and Chris crawled on the ground next to a road. "Alright where am I?" Ralph said.

"Duck." Chris said and kisses chocolate dirt when motor sound came by and about a dozen karts past by.

Ralph sees them, "Cup goes to the winning racer, hey kids!" he said running after them.

"Wait what?" Chris gets up and runs after him.

-0-0-0-Earlier.-

In the Junkyard of Sugar Rush, Crumbelina hurries with her Kart and skids across and stops and runs over to see Vanellope. "Vanellope what were you thinking?" trying to reason with her.

Vanellope is working on her poor pedal power kart named the lickity split. "I'm entering the race to win."

Crumbelina raises her eye brow and looking at the Kart. "In that?" she said getting back on track. "Vanellope, the karts are engine powered, not pedal, and the racers are comi-"

"The racers, coming here?" Vanellope cuts her off and glitches a little. "Maybe to congratulate me for entering the race?"

"More like preventing you from entering the race." Crumbelina crosses her arms. "Vanellope I don't want to see you hurt, they're coming here at any moment you need to hide-." But it was too late when multiple sounds of engines coming from the entrance of the junkyard, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, Rancis, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, Minty, Swizzle, and Snowanna arrived, surrounding them as they got off their Karts. Vanellope smiles at them, but an arm from Crumbelina stops her. "Get behind me." she said seriously.

Vanellope did so and hides behind her only friend as Taffyta walks up to them. Just in time when Chris and Ralph crawls in the scene unseen. "What is this medal about?" Chris whispers at Ralph

"A ticket to a better life." He responds. "Now shut up, some things' wrong with this picture." he said looking at the racers.

Vanellope smile continues with confidence. "Hey Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, your looking well," she said with no worry. "I see you looking at the competition, well here it is the fastest cart in Sugar Rush, the lickity split." she shows them her cart. Crumbelina face palms in embarrassment.

"Ugh, she must have built it herself." Ralph said to Chris.

Chris nods as he looks at the cart. "Though I'll give her an B+ for effort."

"I made it myself." she said and gets on her kart. "fastest pedal power next to the whack-a-mole." and said as she starts pedaling to show what she's got. Though no response as Adorabeezle and Jubileena roll their eyes.

"Oh Vanellope," Taffyta spoke up. "It's so...you have to back out of the race so...yeah."

"Well I can't so I paid my fee."Vanellope interjects and gets off her kart. "So I'm on the board so yeah I'll still be racing."

"Vanellope don't." Crumbelina plead to her friend with a whisper, but was ignored.

Taffyta flicks her loli-pop away. "Yeah well King Candy says glitches can't race."

"I'm not a glitch Taff." Vanellope disagrees but glitches a bit. "I just got Pixlecia ok."

Chris saw the glitch happen. "So there's the problem." he said.

"What?" Ralph said didn't catch that problem.

"Shhh."

"The rules are there for a reason Ve, there here to protect us." she said passing by them and gets on her cart. "You see I'm driving and I feel kind of cool," she then pretends she's driving. "and then oh no, g-g-g-g-glitching." she then tore the wheel off the kart.

Vanellopes expression change to shock. "Hey." she then glitches agian.

Taffyta gets off with the steering wheel in her hand. "You see, you're an accident just waiting to happen." she said and throws the wheel at Vanellope, causing her to glitch.

"Hey leave her alone." Crumbelina said standing up to Vanellope.

Jubileena started walking to them as she be began spazzing. "Oh no I'm g-g-g-g-glitching too." she said knocking the hood off the lickity split.

Ralph and Chris had the same expression. "Not cool." they both said in unison.

Everyone but Crumbelina and Vanellope surround the kart and starts breaking it piece by piece. "Hey stop!" Vanellope and Crumbelina try to pry the bullies away from the kart. "I just want to race like you guys." she said pulling Taffyta away as they started glitching.

Taffyta lets her arm free and pokes Vanellope and backs her up. " You will never be a racer, cause you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be." she then pushes Vanellope to a puddle of chocolate milk.

Crumbelina stops what she was doing runs to her friend. "Vanellope!" but was tripped by Taffyta and lands next to Vanellope.

Ralph lost his cool and gets up. "Hey!" he shouted, getting the bully racers attention. "Leave her alone!" he then charges in acting scary.

The racers scream in fear and scramble back to their karts and scramble out. "Scram you little cavities before I through you in the mud."

Chris came out when the bullies cleared out. He then walks over to the girls and offers a helping hand. "Hey, are you girls alright?" he said hoping he could help.

Ralph turns to them when Vanellope slaps Chris's hand away. "What are you looking at." she said and gets up on her own, walking to her broken cart and tries to fix it.

Crumbelina sighs with disappointment and looks at Chris. "Sorry about her, she can be a little stubborn sometimes." and took his helping hand.

Chris helps her up. "I understand. We heard everything." he said looking at her. "You were pretty brave protecting your friend."

Crumbelina blushes but heard laughing from Vanellope. "It's not that kind of duty." Ralph said to her.

Crumbelina and Chris walk over to them. "What's going on?" Crumbelina butted in.

Vanellope catches her breath. "Body Odor here says he won a medal from **Heroes "Duddy**." Crumbelina snorts and covers her mouth with her hands to prevent her from laughing anymore.

"I'm sorry." She said trying to calm herself. "She just caught me off guard."

Chris let out a light chuckle but stops when he's looking at Ralph. The giant man's anger build.

"How dare you insult **Heroes Duty** you little gutter snipe I earned that medal." Ralph stated. "And you better get me back my medal toot sweet sister!"

Vanellope puts her hands on her hips. "Well if you kart in those oversize overalls I can't help you now." Ralph was about to strangle her with his large fists but he roars and runs to a tree and throws his tantrum on some hard candy trees and hammer fist a large jawbreaker which didn't break, he tired to pummel the hard candy with his fists.

Crumbelina watches the big man's tantrum. "This guy's got issues."

Chris nods in agreement. "All because of a medal."

Vanellope shakes her head. "What a moron," she said. "Hey genius, it's a jawbreaker, you'll never-" but was interrupted when the jawbreaker broke in half. "Whoa." she glitches with an idea popping in.

Crumbelina sighs and crosses arms, catching Chris's attention. "What's up?"

"I know that look from Vanellope from anywhere and it's a plan I'm not going to like." Crumbelina informs her new friend.

Ralph sits down on a jawbreaker and breathers heavily after his tantrum. Vanellope sits next to him. "Enjoyed your little tantrum Diaper Baby?" she said.

Ralph turns away from her. "Leave me alone."

Vanellope climbs on a large jawbreaker to get to his seating height. "Look, you want that medal right, and I want to race." she explains to him. "So here's what I'm thinking, you help me get a new kart-a REAL kart, and I'll race and get you your medal."

Ralph turns to her. "You want me to help you?" he said and extended his hand to Chris. "What about them, they could help?"

"Sorry buddy, I was suppose to get you into your game back." Chris said waving his hands in defense. "So leave me out of it buddy."

"I could only make it fifth to third place." Crumbelina adds in the two cents.

"Yeah, all you had to do is wreck something for me." Vanellope insisted offers him her open hand. "Come on friend."

"We are not friends." Ralph reminded her.

"Awe come on pal, you son of a gun," she keeps forcing with good words, "Come on buddy, lets shake of it." Ralph sees the hand and scoots away. "Come on chumbo, Ralph my man." she didn't let up.

Ralph growls in defeat. "Alright, but you better win." he shakes her hand lightly and the deal is set.

Vanellope smiles. "Good now all we need is some help and a wrecked up kart." she looks gleefuly at her sugar friend.

Crumbelina's eyes widen. "Oh fudge."

-0-0-0-

**I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter here it is.

-0-0-0-

Calhoun and Felix got out of the tunnel with Calhoun's hover board and flies over the wreckage from the ship Ralph was in. "Well you don't call him Wreck-it for nothing." she said flying straight to find the shuttle. "There's the shuttle." she said and lands next to it. She then draws her laser assault rifle from her back and walks to the open hatch of the door and aims in the hole.

Felix follows. "Is he in their?" he said quietly.

Calhoun lets her guard down and lays her rifle on her shoulder. "Nope, lucky for him, otherwise I slap his corps and no Cy-bug either. Got to find it before it lays its disgusting eggs." she said pulling out a tracker and walks off. Felix follows her to a candy swamp area. "It came this way, but the sugar particles in the atmosphere are faming the signal, can't get a read on it." she said as she smacks the tracking device. "So what is this Wreck-it Joker uh, why did he go AWOL?"

Felix frowns and shakes his head. "I wish I knew mam." he said as he ponders from last night. "He was acting all swirly last night, going on about cake and medals. But I never thought he'd go Turbo."

"Go Turbo?" Calhoun said in confusion.

"That's right, you guys just got plugged in." Felix remembered. "Well, back when the arcade opened, **Turbo Time** was far the most popular game, and boy did he enjoy the attention." he remembers a line from Turbo saying "Turbo-tastic!". "So when **Road Blaster** got plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder, boy was he jealous." he said and shudders for a moment. "So jealous, he abandoned game and tried to take over **Road Blaster.** Turbo ended up **Road Blaster** and himself out of order, for good."

"Yeah, it's like a mangy dog chasing its tail." Calhoun said as she hopped on a large candy branch with a double stripe.

"I know right." Felix agrees and follows. "That's why I need to get Ralph home or the same thing will happen to my game."

The branch blink causing them to jump and disappear, making them fall into a hole full of powered chocolate. They both looked down in disgust. "What is this?" Calhoun said and saw the sign. "Nesquick Sand?"

"Quick sand?"Felix looks up and has an idea. "Oh I'll hop out and grab you one of those vines." he said and jumps, but nothing happened, he tries again, and again but nothing. "I can't hop, I'm hop-less, this is hopeless." he begins to panic and struggle. "We're going to die!"

Calhoun sees herself and him sinking fast. "Stop, you're making us sink faster!" she tries to calm the repair man. "Get a hold of yourself!" she slaps him hard, stunning him.

They both heard laughter from above to see the vines are laughing and lowering themselves. "The vines, their laughy-taffy," Felix hatched another idea. "here, hit me again." he braces himself. Calhoun just taps his cheek lightly, causing the vines to real themselves up. "No, that's not funny enough, harder."

"Look you're a nice guy." Calhoun said afraid to hurt him, but was interrupted.

"No mam, the arcade is counting on us." Felix said, getting a serious look from the soldier. "Now do your du-OW!" he hit with a left hook, causing the laughy taffy to laugh and lower themselve. "It's working, hit me again!"

Calhoun inspect Felix face. "Oh your eye."

Felix pulls out his gold hammer. "I can fix it." he hits himself and he's all healed. "Now-Ow!" he was his again by Calhoun, the vines laughing crazy. "San fantastic." he fix himself again and Calhoun hits him again. "You mean buisness." and again.

The vines lower themselves closer after Felix fixes himself again and stops her as he grabs the laughy taffy vine and grabs Calhoun before they were real them up. Calhoun looks up to Felix, her eyes fixated to his with her heart fluttering. Felix smiles down on her and puts her down on a single stripe candy branch and Felix on a taller branch just to her height. They both look at each other as the world began to slow down and singing in the background...though it did end when the laughy taffy were singing for them. Calhoun growls and shoots a couple of round in the air with her pistol, causing the vines to silence. "Enough with this mushy stuff." she said getting of the branch and lands on solid ground with Felix following her. She uses her tracker to find the Cy-Bug again but with no luck. "We lost the Cy-Bug." she said looking at the shuttle. "Maybe we can get a better view in the air, think you can fix it?" she said and walks to the broken ship.

Felix twirls his hammer and marches behind her. "Can do mam."

But what they didn't know is down underground is the escape Cy-bug crawling through tunnels, eating the roots of the Candy Cane tree. The armor of the Cy-bug changed to the same color and adapted crawls in and inspects.

-0-0-0-

A short old man figure dressed as a chef, sleeping on the job as he was suppose to be the guarding the factory called Kart Bakery. Zz's were floating over him.

"Hey Mr. Beard Papa." said little girls voice.

Beard Papa woke up and looks to see Crumbelina standing by a large candy truck. "Oh hello Crumbelina, what can I do for you?" he said as he wipes the sleep from his eye.

"Would you open the gate for me, I need to get my cart repair for the race coming up." She said innocently. "_Vanellope you are soooooooooooo owing me one!"_

"What happened?" Beard Papa said in worry.

-0-Flashback-0-

"You want me/him to do what?" Chris and Crumbelina said in confusion hearing Vanellope's plan.

Vanellope pats Crumbelina's Tara-Missile's hood. "I want you to break her kart." she confirms them. "That way Crumbelina can hide us in the pickup truck and sneak us in to the Kart Bakery."

Crumbelina was about to cry. "Not my baby you're not!" she said as she hug the side of her kart.

"Why not Ralph?" Chris points at the wrecker.

"One job at a time buddy," He said. "Besides, you got nothing else better to do and I'm not leaving here without my medal."

Chris grimace and looks at Crumbelina. "Just don't hurt it too much." she said walking a few feet away from her Tara-Missile and covers her eyes with her hands.

Chris produces a mallet and lifts it above his head about to smash the poor kart. "I promise you, I'll fix it with some upgrades."

-0-End Flashback-0-

Crumbelina smiles innocently, putting on her best puppy eyes. "Just a lot of giant gumballs sir, can you pwease let me in."

Beard Papa's iron will broke. "Alright I'll let you in." he said as the gate lifts up.

Crumbelina was about to walk to her truck and turns to the old baker. "Oh can you turn off the security cameras off?" she then pulls another puppy eyes. "I don't want the competition watching over my shoulder?"

Beard Papa was about to say no..."Alright here you go." he said as he turns off the surveillance

"Thank you." Crumbelina skips into the truck and drives in, leaving Beard Papa back to sleep.

The truck stops at the garage doors of the Kart Bakery. She walks out of her seat and opens the trunk of the truck, to reveal Chris, Vanellope and Ralph to be cramped in the small cargo.

"Ralph, your foot is on my foot." Chris struggles to get comfortable but with no luck.

Vanellope popped out of Ralphs shoulder and gasps for fresh air. "I was right he is a Stink Brain."

Ralph finally got out and stretches his back. "Ugh I'll never understand why everything here is small?"

"It's because of the creators wanted kid like avatars to show players its fun and sugary." Chris said cracking is neck.

Vanellope got her bearings and skips. "C'mon Major Body Odor, times a wasting." she said leading the grumbling giant to follow her.

Crumbelina shakes her head. "I just know something bad is going to happen anytime soon."

Chris shrugs at the thought. "Well we can't worry about that now," he said opening the garage doors. "Now we need to fix your kart."

They both agreed and parked the truck in the garage. Chris was surprised to see the tools are mostly for cakes and decorating. They pulled out a cloaked covered Kart, which belongs to Crumbelina, he pulls out the cloak and Crumbelina gasps in horror.

The kart was in no shape at all, the hood of her Tara-missile is broken with a damaged engine, she only has one-out-of-four wheels not broken, the frame is smashed from his mallet. Chris cringes as he looks at the kart every time.

"Is it fixable?" he said trying to lift her spirits.

The sugar racer circles around it. "Well the engine is half-broken as we can see and wheels-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUDGING MIND!" she yells at him, causing him to cringe even more. He could see flames coming out behind her.

"Hey, just take a deep breath and think happy thoughts," Chris said trying to calm her. "Like how your fixed kart is going to be better than before."

The flames died down and Crumbelina thinks for a moment.

-0-0-0-

With Ralph and Vanellope, she skips in front of a door that has her face drawn offensively and it said _"No Glitches allowed."_

Vanellope just smiles and ignores the signs. "Ok do your thing and bust it open."

"What is this?" Ralph points at the door. "You're a full on criminal aren't you." he exclaims as he puts his hands on his hips.

Vanellope crosses her arms. "Hey we shook on it." The wrecker groans and punches the door open with ease. "Thank you Jeves." she salutes and walks in, followed by Ralph.

They walk through a shroud with Ralph confuse. "What is this place?" he said looking at nothing but darkness. "Where're the karts?"

Vanellope jumps on a large red button, revealing pictures of different types of karts. "Well you have to make a kart first."

"What, no, no, no,?" Ralph shocked and shakes his head and hands in defense."I don't make things, I break things, trust me."

"Well looks like you're going to be out of your comfort zone Gladuis." she said looking at a fast looking kart and runs to it. "Oh this is the one I want." she said as she jumps and presses the picture.

_**"Welcome to the Bakery!" **_shouted a voice from out of nowhere. _**"Let's bake a Kart!"**_

The curtains opened up to reveal a conveyer belt of strange machines. One machine has two tubes and some sort of flooring between yum and yuck, the next machine looked to be a large oven, run with a tire pump, and finally a scale of large tubes full of decorations and lots of frosting.

"What is this?" said Ralph, looking at the whole factory. "Another game?"

"Yeah well it's actually a mini-game." Vanellope explains.

**"You have one minute to win it!"** said the voice again with a clock showing.

Ralph still confuse. "What?"

Vanellope hurries to the first station. "Come on Ralph!"

**"Go Mixing!"**

Vanellope steers the steering wheel that controls the flooring. She turn the wheel, accidentally putting the good ingredients in a garbage can on the yuck side, and putting the a TV and hairbrush in a mixing bowl.

"Hairbrush no?" Ralph pointed at the machine as he saw underpants falling in the bowl. "Underpants no, no! Your getting the wrong stuff!"

"I'm trying." she said.

-0-Mean While-0-

Chris inspects a candy-cane like wrench, trying to get himself familiar with the **Sugar Rush** objects. "So tell me." he said handing the wrench to Crumbelina who's under her Kart fixing what damage he had done. "What's the history between you and Vanellope, why didn't you hate her like those other racers?"

Crumbelina shrugs and takes the wrench and screws in a few cake bolts. " I think it all started about fourteen and a half years ago." she said as she finishes and gets up. "I don't know why, but I just got this feeling I know her, like I was her best friend." she then lifts the hood of her Kart and starts fixing the engine.

"Like what?" Chris said inspecting the back, his left hand starts scanning the broken frames. "Like you just forgot about her?" he then use a bakery spatula and adds frosting and instantly fixing it, working his way around the other frames of her Kart.

"Exactly!" she said point up above the hood for him to see her hand. "And when I found her glitching and everyone saw her and rejected her." she began to switch some broken parts with some new parts.

Chris walks next to Crumbelina, helping her choose in some new parts. "And this King Candy character doesn't want her to race because of who she is?"

"Right." The sugar racer closes the hood and walks her the tire rack and choosing her wheels. "But the thought came to mind is why he wouldn't let her race?"

"Like he's hiding something." the NT warrior pulls in the mystery pieces together. They both ponder at the thought and got the wheels replacing the hold with the new. Crumbelina got on her Kart and looks at him. "Alright, start her up"

Crumbelina cross her fingers and presses the ignition button. The engine roared loudly with life and power. "She lives!" she cheers, bouncing around in joy. She then leaps into Chris's arms and snuggles in his chest. "Thank you so much." she said softly.

Chris blushes and wraps his arms around her small body. He couldn't help but smile and looks down. "Hey, I did owe you for braking it."

She looks up to him and smiles back, but their eyes connected and they're drawn closely together. Their lips nearing to each other and their eyes close.

-0-Mean While-0-

Ralph and Vanellope finally made the Kart, though it was made with a lot of messed up frosting, sprinkles of all kind. Although, Vanellope didn't mind the look as she has now a real Race Kart.

"I love it I love it I love it!" Vanellope bounces around her new Kart. "Look it got a real engine, and look at these wheels." she began kissing them. "I finally have a real Kart." Ralph couldn't help but grin at the sight of the happy glitch racer, who runs to a rack full of frosting bags. "Come on, a work of art like this should be signed." she said holding up two bags.

-0-0-0-

Beard Papa laid back in his chair as he sleeps. "Mmm, Cream puffs." he said in his sleep. But he woke in a sudden smell of a cake baking. He turns to the bakery's vent tubes to see them smoking. "That's a lot of baking for repairs?" he said to himself and looks at the security screens. All cameras changed to view Vanellope holding her bags of frosting. He gasp and picks up a walky-talky. "This is Beard Papa, The glitches in the Bakery, get me King Candy!" he then hits the alarm.

-0-0-0-

The alarm hit, causing Crumbelina and Chris to draw it's attention, they both look at each other, "Vanellope." they both said in unison and dashes to the Kart.

-0-0-0-

Ralph was signing his name under Vanellopes with the frosting at the side frame of her Kart. He smiles widely wit effort. "Woah what, you have teeth?" Vanellope said leaning of the fin of her Kart, looking at Ralph. "I don't think I ever seen you smile before?"

Ralph quickly frowns. "I'm not smiling, I'm...gassy." he tries to change the subject but he receives is a laugh from his little friend.

The alarm hit and reds lights blink in the bakery. The Garage doors open to reveal King Candy himself with Wynnchel and Duncan at his side. Behind them is looked to be a squad of Bearclaw danish guards. "Hold it right there glitch!" King Candy ordered, but gasps to see Ralph still here. "and Wreck it Ralph?"

"Uh oh." Ralph thought quickly and squeezes the frosting bag, shooting frosting and knocking back King Candy to the floor. the wrecker picks up Vanellope and puts her on the driver seat. "Start the Kart, start the Kart!" he said sitting on the fin of her Kart. The glitch racer looks at the kart as if she has no idea what's she's doing. "What are you waiting for let's go!"

"I uh," she turns to her friend sheepishly. "Don't know hehe, know how to drive a real Kart." she said honestly.

"You don't what?" Ralph said in confuse.

Wynnchel and Duncan check their King. "Are you alright sire?" said the round donut.

"No just glazed hehehehehe." he said jolly and then points at them. "Get them!"

"Gang way!" With Ralphs large arms, he claws the floor, pushing the Kart with Vanellope, they crash through the windows and out on the road.

-0-0-0-

Crumbelina put the pedal to the...batter? after putting on her racer helmet, her visor shielding her eyes and the Tara-Missile Mk II hit zero to sixty in three point five, as Chris held on to his dear life as he sat on the fin of her Kart. His helmet form from his neck, creating a dark blue helmet round helmet with a face guard and green visor to protect him from the air resistance and damage through the doors and driving around back to avoid the guards and King Candy's sight.

They hit the road and zoomed out and catches up to Vanellope and Ralph. "Hey guys what's up!" Chris waves at them.

Vanellope waves back but then they heard. "Stop in the name of the King, that's me!" he orders as Wynnchel and Duncan followed in their police nicks and behind them is a bearclaw danish guard driving a police arrest truck.

The glitch racer points her thumb at him. "That's what's up." she said flatly.

"Why aren't you driving?" Crumbelina asked.

"Can we do the twenty questions later and get off the road!" Vanellope pointed forward. Ralph clawed the road and Crumbelina steered hard, turning right on the dime and off the road as speed up. "Head for Diet Cola Mountain!" King Candy in hot pursuit and his team follows, but the armored truck wasn't lucky as it toppled over when turning so hard at top speed, losing speed as they had to go around some obstacles. "Drive into the wall!"

"What!?" Ralph and Chris shouted at her.

"Right there between the two sugar free loli-pops!"

"Are you crazy!" Chris shouted at her.

"Trust us!" Crumbelina shouted.

As they draw closer to the wall Chris closes his eyes so he wouldn't see what will hit him and Ralph shielding his face with his big hands when they are so close to the wall.

-0-0-0-

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, just wanted to see if you guys are paying attention.**


End file.
